Ichigo
by KurayamiPuzzle
Summary: "Cuando dos amantes se encuentran por la noche, no importa si sus almas se pierden en el camino, solo desean ser uno mismo" "Por que sin ti mi vida seria como un tarta de fresas sin fresas, absolutamente imposible" One-shot, LEMON.


**Disclaimer: **Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **El siguiente one-shot contiene escenas de sexo explicito.

-volví, e traído unas fresas de la cocina – entre a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi con la mano que me quedaba libre. - ¿te apetecen algunas? –no fue asta que me gire a verle cuando me di cuenta que permanecía inmóvil sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y con la luz del atardecer delineando su contorno. Tan indefenso, tan hermoso, tan tranquilo y despreocupado. – ¿Así que estas "dormido"?- no hubo respuesta. –bien entonces creo que dejaremos las fresas para después. – sonreí con malicia mientras dejaba el plato con fresas en el mueble junto a la cama.

Sin decir nada seguí contemplando la figura de mi hermano reposada en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados podía apreciar el largo de sus pestañas, su boca permanecía entre abierta incitándome a cubrirla con la mía e introducir mi lengua en esa cavidad, su camiseta ligeramente levantada lo suficiente para poder apreciar parte de su abdomen, y el botón del pantalón apunto de desabrocharse. Aquello no era una coincidencia, era una invitación, una invitación a probarle, una invitación que con gusto aceptaría.

La sonrisa en mi rostro se ensancho. Con sumo cuidado me senté en el borde de la cama para quedar justo alado de mi Kaoru, su respiración se fue asiendo mas profunda al sentir mi peso junto a el. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, verlo de esa forma me fascinaba llevándome a un punto donde me era imposible controlar mis impulsos, pero savia que el lo deseaba tanto como yo, lo conocía incluso mas que a mi mismo y es posible que el a mi. Me incline un poco sobre el para poder verlo mas de cerca, mas cerca, eso era lo que quería estar cerca de el, nunca separarnos, permanecer en un instante detenido donde todo era perfecto. Bese dulcemente uno de sus parpados para después acercarme a su oído y susurrar:

-Te amo, dime ¿acaso es el hiló rojo del destino lo que nos a unido? ¿O es por que eres casi tan sexy como yo? –solté un risita ante mis propias palabras.

No me pude resistir más. Me subí a la cama quedando una de mis rodillas entre sus piernas y la otra junto a su pierna una de mis manos lo tomo de la muñeca y la otra lentamente se fue deslizando por debajo de su camiseta, su piel era tan suave, el contraste entre su piel calida y mis manos frías izo que se estremeciera disimuladamente, pero era imposible que no me percatara de ello. Acerque mi rostro al de el rozando sus labios con los míos, como fingiendo no percatarme del gesto. Respire su aroma, un aroma dulce y encantador, tan excitante. Delinee sus labios con la punta de mi lengua mientras subía mi mano bajo su camiseta para poder tocar su pecho. Mordí delicadamente su labio inferior y recorrí su cuello con la lengua para detenerme y besarle en ese punto exacto que savia que tanto le gustaba. Soltó un solo suspiro. Nuevamente la sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por mi rostro pero eso no pudo evitar que dejara de besarlo. Solté su muñeca para decender mi mano asía su entrepierna, termine de desabrochar el botón de su pantalón y baje su bragueta para después introducir mi mano y poder acariciar su entrepierna, el soltó un gemido y sin detener la caricia lo vi. a los ojos que continuaban cerrados.

-¿Hasta cuando dejaras de fingir dormir?- cuestione depuse de lamer su lóbulo.

-Talvez cuando dejes de tratar de violarme cuando intento dormir.- respondió hablando por primera vez desde que había regresado de la cocina, una sonrisa divertida se planto en sus labios.

-Quizás lo haga si me pides que pare.- dije con picardía. El suspiro.

-Entonces creo que eso nunca pasara.- usando una voz seductora hizo que me estremeciera.

-Eres encantadoramente sensual.

-Y tú eres horriblemente pervertido.- río juguetón.

-La mezcla perfecta ¿no te parece?

-ya lo creo, pero mejor demuéstramelo con acciones.- sin añadir nada mas tiro de mi camiseta estampando mi boca con la suya, sin tratar de disimular su deseo entreabrió la boca e introdujo su lengua en la mía. Sus manos subieron a mi cuello y después una subió enredándose con mi cabello, me atrajo más a si para profundizar el beso y que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran mas cerca. Solo nos separamos cuando me quito la camiseta y yo aproveche para despojarlo de la suya. –Hikaru, nunca te alejes de mí. – lo vi fijo a los ojos.

-Jamás - lo bese con dulzura. Nunca te alejes de mí. Esas palabras resonaban ahora fuertemente en mi mente, es algo que jamás a aria, por que al hacerlo sinceramente enloquecería.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos tomando fuertemente su mano. Bese su boca para después decender besando su cuello, su pecho hasta apresar uno de sus pezones con mis labios, soltó un leve gemido, me encantaba escucharlo gemir y savia perfectamente la forma para que o hiciera, internamente le sonreía travieso. Lo tome del muslo para acercar su cadera mas a mi y que pudiera sentir mi ya palpitante erección através del pantalón, solo el era capas de provocar algo así en mi. Enseguida inicie con un movimiento pélvico para que nuestra erección rozara através de las prendas, mientras lamia su pezón, ahora los gemidos eran mas continuos. El fuerte sonido de una canción atrajo toda mi atención olvidándome por unos segundos de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, era mi celular, la pantalla de este comenzaba a brillar alertándome de que alguien me estaba hablando al móvil.

-No contestes. –pidió kaoru recuperando el aliento.

-Solo quiero ver quien es.- bese su cuello con menos pasión que antes mientras estiraba un brazo tratando de alcanzar el teléfono, cuando por fin pode tomar el teléfono desvíe mi mirada a la pantalla del celular sin despegarme de mi hermano, fue ay que vi un nombre en la pantalla que atrajo nuevamente toda mi atención y sin siquiera pensarlo me separe con brusquedad de Kaoru para incorporarme de la cama.

…

Hikaru se levanto de la cama con tanta brusquedad que termino aplastándome e ignorando el hecho de que su rodilla golpeo en mi entrepierna provocándome un dolor agudo. No pude imaginar quien seria que haya provocado una reacción así, pero sin embargo ya sentía que odiaba a esa persona que decidió llamar en el momento menos inoportuno, pero, ¿seria culpa de esa persona?, no, era culpa de mi hermano el fue quien me golpeo y decidió ignorarme para responder una estupida llamada, pronto el deseo de estrangularlo embargo mis sentidos, estaba enojado, mas que nunca, o simplemente por primera vez.

-Hola, ¿sucede algo Haruhi-chan? –lo escuche responder el teléfono con voz animosa.

Después de eso ya no escuche nada, mi mente quedo completamente en blanco, pero esa sensación de bloqueo solo duro unos segundos, por que después de eso lo sentí, un terrible agujero en mi pecho absorbiendo todo el dolor que me inundo unos segundos atrás. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto que fuera ella quien hablara?, ¿Por qué le hablaba?, ¿Por qué dolía tanto escucharlo a el pronunciar ese nombre?. Te amo. De pronto esas palabras resonaban en mi mente como una dolorosa mentira. Yo ya savia. A el le gustaba Haruhi, pero según el, a mi me amaba. Eso seria solo una mentira, un engaño, solo pretendía olvidarse de ella conmigo, pero, eso ya lo savia ¿no?, ¿solo fui con el que olvidaría a la que quería?, en realidad ¿el la amaba? Y a mi ¿solo me estaba usando como consuelo? .Cuando me percate mis ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas. Fui solo el consuelo de un amor no correspondido, las palabras como eco retumbaban en mi mente.

Sin tener idea si salir corriendo, golpearlo, o quedarme e ignorarlo, opte por la tercera, no tenia fuerza ni siquiera para caminar, el peso que sentía en mi mente no me dejaría hacer ninguna otra acción. Me aleje asta el otro extremo de la cama y me tepe con las sabanas ocultándome asta la cara para ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando. Nuevamente fui consiente de la realidad cuando el peso de mi hermano callo en la cama junto a mi, sin saber por que, el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca provocó que mis lagrimas salieran una tras otra sin ser capas de detenerlas. Se acerco más a mí y retiro un poco la sabana para que mi oído quedara al descubierto.

-entonces ¿en que estábamos? –susurro en mi oreja.

-En que yo trataba de dormir- respondí con voz seca y cortante, poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para que sonara convincente.

-¿Enserió? Por que yo recuerdo otras cosas.- uno de sus brazos me rodeo y me acerco a el. En un intento de evitarlo le plante un golpe con el codo en las costillas.

-No me toques. –grite enfadado, mas que eso, dolido. El se aparto y pude escuchar sus pasos rodeando la cama hasta quedar frente del borde en el que me encontraba.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto con voz notoriamente preocupado. "Mentira, no finjas" pensaba para mis adentros. Pude sentir como su mano tomaba la sabana de mi cabeza y la descubría, en un impulso me incorpore y golpe su mano. El tiro la sabana, ya era tarde, nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos, y yo no dejaba de llorar. Ya no importaba evitar que me viera. La ira y el dolor combinados me absorbían.

- Te odio. –como si me mano hubiera actuado sola abofeteo la mejilla de mi hermano volteándole el rostro asía otra dirección, sin ningún arrepentimiento ante el acto seguí hablando.-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto sabiendo lo que yo sentía por ti?

-Kaoru, ¿De que hablas?

-Dime, ¿aun la amas?

-Yo nunca e amado a alguien más que a ti.- sus ojos reflejaban que no mentía, pero no le creía, sola brotaron mas lagrimas de mis ojos.

-Ya no mientas.-me mordí el labio inferior para evitar sollozar.

-Yo nunca te e mentido. Kaoru, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Si no es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué reaccionas de ese modo cuando te habla?

-¿Sabes que se celebra la próxima semana?

-No tiene relevancia.

-Es nuestro cumpleaños. Le pedí de favor que comprara boletos de avión para ambos, iba a ser una sorpresa.

-Como si te fuera a creer.-respondí tratando de verme firme, de alguna forma sus palabras parecían sinceras, habría hecho una estupida escena solo por celos, pero mi orgullo era ahora el que no me dejaba aceptarlo. Inesperadamente dio un paso enfrente y me todo de los hombros quedando nuestros rostros apenas separados por unos pocos centímetros.

-Ella me gustaba, solo era un sentimiento superficial, pero justo en el momento que te bese por primera vez, fue cuando me di cuenta que te amaba, si ella desaparece dolería, por que es mi mejor amiga, pero si tu lo haces, yo moriría en el momento de tu partida. Tal vez lo que sentimos ahora no sea eterno, pero justo ahora existe, y puedo decir con seguridad que nunca amare a alguien mas de la forma en que te amo a ti.-era ahora el quien lloraba, verlo así me dolía mas que si me hubiera dicho que la amaba a ella en ves de ami, mi corazón gritaba que el decía la verdad y mi mente extrañamente decía lo mismo. –Perdóname Kaoru, yo nunca quise herirte. –sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y me apretaron a el con fuerza, como temiendo que saliera corriendo, correspondí a el y lo rodeé.

-Yo-yo Lo siento, malinterprete todo, perdóname.

-no volveré a hacer nada que de a entender otras cosas. -hubo un silencio pero después continuo- Al final somos tan gays -río ligeramente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Nuestra homosexualidad encanta a las chicas y locas fans del yaoi. –mi risa se unió con la de el.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. ¿Será que eres tan sexy como yo?

-Pero sabes que yo soy más sexy.

-Somos idénticos.-hice pucheros.

-¿entonces podemos seguir con lo de hace un momento?- sonrío travieso.

-Así que al final era eso lo que te preocupaba.-una gota de sudor resbalo por mi frente.

-tu sabes que no.

-solo cállate y bésame.- enseguida mis mejillas se encendieron a un rojo vivo.

Sin añadir nada más posos sus labios sobre los míos, atrapando con los suyos mi labio inferior, después el superior, entreabrió la boca y yo hice lo mismo para darle paso a que introdujera su lengua en mi boca. Saboreando su lengua con la mía, su saliva tenia un sabor dulzón que me enloquecía, era existió, todo el me gustaba, su sabor su aroma, eran tan atrayentes para mi gusto, me preguntaba si el sentiría lo mismo. Lentamente nos fuimos recostando en la cama hasta haber quedado el sobre mi.

…

Nuevamente quedamos en esta posición tan tentadora, sentía el deseo de poseerlo de una vez pero quería que esto durara, quería probar su sabor, quería que el probara el mío, debía de memorizarlo. Continúe enredando y jugueteando con nuestras lenguas mientras el aferraba sus manos a mi cabello, otra vez descendí para besar ese punto exacto donde tanto le gustaba. Casi inaudible pero ay estaba, el sonido de unos leves gemidos saliendo por la boca entreabierta de mi hermano.

-Creo que es mi turno de probarte, ya as disfrutado por hoy. –dijo rompiendo el silencio. Tomándome desprevenido consiguió voltear los roles ahora el se encontraba sobre mi abarcando todo mi cuerpo bajo su peso. –la ropa comienza a parecer incomoda ¿no crees?.- sin dejarme hacer nada se levanto de la cama y rápidamente se quito la ropa dejándome ver su ya latente erección, se acerco nuevamente a la cama y desabotono el botón de mi pantalón y bajo la bragueta, mientras me besaba, poco a poco fue bajándolo asta quitármelo por completo. Su beso seso y bajo asía mi cuello y desde ay comenzó a recorrer un camino con la punta de su lengua descendiendo hasta llegar a la gomilla de mis boxers, la mordió y la fue jalando asía abajo asta quitármelos, después subió o mi oreja y susurrando con voz sensual me dijo: -creo que ya sabes que es lo que sigue.- sin esperar respuesta lamió mi lóbulo y descendió nuevamente a mi miembro. Subió una mano entrelazándola con la mía mientras con la otra acariciaba suavemente mis testículos, beso dulcemente la punta de mi miembro para después lamerlo de arriba asía abajo.

-ah…Kaoru.- Gemí de placer ante Aquella sensación de éxtasis.

Vi como cerraba los ojos y iniciaba a introducir mi miembro en su boca, podía sentir como aun dentro de su boca lamia con suavidad mi glande, el debía saber perfectamente la manera de enloquecerme. A paso lento y placentero mi miembro entraba cada ves mas profundo en su boca. pronto sentí como una de sus manos se estiraba hasta encontrar mis labios, los recorrió con el dedo indice para después meter dos dedos en mi boca. Sin estar seguro de que pretendía hacer, los lamí con cierta duda. De pronto los movimientos cesaron y sentí como dejaba mi miembro, tomándome de la cadera y como si mi peso fuera algo inerte me dio la vuelta, ahora permanecía boca abajo con la mejilla rosando las alomadas y las nalgas levantadas. pude sentir como sus dedos ya húmedos por mi saliva acariciaban alrededor de mi recto. sabe lo que sucedería enseguida. Sin darme tiempo para protestar mi hermano introdujo sus dedos.

-ah. -gemí con una combinación de dolor y placer.

-tranquilo, solo dolerá un poco, después se sentirá bien.- dijo susurrando en mi oído.

-Ka-Kaoru, esta es...mi primera vez por atrás. -no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Lo se, por eso tendré cuidado, solo ocupo encontrar el punto exacto para que se sienta bien.- dentro de mi podía sentir sus dedos moviéndose en busca de algo.

-ah!-gemí. Como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera pasado por mi cuerpo, arque la espalda, a diferencia de la electricidad esta mas bien era como una oleada de placer.

-Lo encontré. -su voz sonaba repentinamente animada.

El movimiento de sus dedos se hacia cada vez mas ansioso, pero enseguida los saco y en su lugar introdujo su miembro. Por primera vez, el estaba dentro de mi.

-Du-duele- me queje al sentir su miembro invadiendo mi espacio.

-Solo sera un momento.- con un movimiento acompasado metía y sacaba su miembro, lentamente, queriendo que yo me acostumbrara.-Hikaru, ah! , es tan estrecho y cálido, se siente tan bien. ah!

-ah! Mas rápido. -suplique con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

Acatando mi petición como si hubiera sido una orden comenzó a moverse mas rápido, mas fuerte, y penetrándome con mayor medida. Ya no me dolía ahora solo había paso para un excitante deleite. continuamos con movimientos cada ves mas feroces, yo también me movía para profundisar cada ves mas la penetración, ya era imposible contenernos, ambos gemíamos casi gritando a causa de la gran satisfacción que nos daba el permanecer unidos de esa forma. llevo una de sus manos hasta mi miembro, al sentir como lo rodeaba con su mano me estremecí, su pelvis chocaba contra mis muslos aquel tacto me excitaba aun mas. sin de tener el movimiento, su mano comenzó a subir y a bajar por mi miembro mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba la base del glande, cada movimiento cada segundo se asía mas placentero, mi cuerpo sudaba y podía sentir como el de el asía lo mismo.

-Kaoru..ah...si ases todo al mismo tiempo yo...ah...no podre aguantar mucho.- le advertí tratando de recuperar el aliento tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Esta bien si eso pasa, creo que yo are lo mismo.

-KAORU! - grite de placer, el sonido retumbo en las paredes de nuestra habitación provocando un fuerte eco, justo en el momento en que me escuche a mi mismo gritar como si fuera la voz de alguien mas, justo ay fue que lo sentí, un orgasmo. vi como un liquido blanco y espeso salia de mi miembro terminando derramado en la mano de mi hermano. El movimiento de cadera se volvió cada ves mas velos y potente.

-Hikaru..ah!..me correré.

-Hazlo dentro.- pedí con la curiosidad de saber como se sentiría. Nuevamente obedeciendo mi petición sentí una calidez derramándose dentro de mi. Segundos después mi hermano cayo aun agitado a mi lado. Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos tratando de recuperar el aliento. -tendremos que cambiar las sabanas- anuncie con tono desinteresado viendo la mancha que había dejado en ella.

-Solo quiero descansar.- repuso acercándose para acurrucarse en mi pecho.

-Tienes razón.- dije mientras estiraba una mano para alcanzar unas cuantas fresas, y con la otra jugueteaba con su cabello.

-Te amo.- dijo viéndome fijo a los ojos con una mirada sincera.

-Y yo a ti. -tome una fresa y se la pase por los labios. -Por que sin ti mi vida seria como una tarta de fresas sin fresas, absolutamente imposible. - el cerro los ojos y mordió la fresa que tenia en mis manos.

_**Espero que les alla gustado, pues este a sido mi primer fic yaoi y lemon, asi que no sean muy duros con los comentarios. No olviden dejar reviews**_

_**P.D: Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, soy malisima para eso.**_


End file.
